1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clarification/colloidal stabilization of beer, and, more particularly, to upstream removal of haze-forming precursors from beer, or prevention of haze by complexation of haze-producing proteins, polyphenol and other materials which are naturally present in beer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, beer has been stabilized against development of beer haze simply by physical storage, sometimes up to 3 months, at near freezing temperatures, known as “cold maturation”. During standing, much of the least soluble materials, including the protein-polyphenol complexes, aggregate as particles that could be readily removed by precipitation or filtration. However, stabilization with process aids which can remove the haze-forming precursors in the wort (beer before fermentation), or beer is advantageous because it provides a beer with predictable stability over a long period of time and simplifies subsequent beer processing.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved processing aid for colloidal stabilization of beer which can remove haze efficaciously from the wort.
A particular object herein is to provide as composite of Carrageenan and PVPP which can remove haze advantageously by upstream stabilization of wort in the brew house.